


Игры судьбы

by Kira_Shadow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, POV First Person, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Shadow/pseuds/Kira_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сюжет не нов: принц на день рождения получает подарок. Живой, красивый и очень дорогой подарок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Сюрприз на день рождения

**Author's Note:**

> Начинала работать по этому сюжету в соавторстве, но потом отношения с соавтором оборвались. Поскольку идея все же моя, решила реализовать ее в одиночку.

Прием в честь моего магического совершеннолетия был ужасен. Ничего более неприятного отец и выдумать не мог: пестрая толпа приторно-сладких дам и занудных придворных, приклеенные к лицам неестественные улыбки - и явственно ощутимый страх под маской веселья. Еще бы! Как им себя вести на этом празднике, неожиданно устроенным императором для своего опального сына? Покажутся слишком дружелюбными или сочувствующими мне - и рискуют тоже отправиться куда-нибудь подальше от столицы; а излишняя холодность с наследным принцем может быть расценена папочкой как неуважение - и тогда несчастному прямая дорога в подвалы замковой тюрьмы, а то и на плаху.

Отца, похоже, эта ситуация забавляла. У меня даже возникло ощущение, что и сам праздник был затеян не для меня, а как очередное развлечение императора. Тем более что при встрече мне сразу же ясно дали понять: я не прощен, и ни о каком возвращении в родительский дом речи не идет. Кстати, меня это только порадовало. Полгода жизни в маленьком, но моем собственном княжестве, пусть и на границе с Мрачным кряжем, вовсе не были наказанием. Я впервые узнал, как это - жить не при дворе, где все подчинялось воле императора, не в тени властного, подозрительного и вспыльчивого отца, а самостоятельно: принимая свои собственные решения, действуя по подсказке своего ума и сердца. Поначалу это было нелегко, но независимость пришлась мне по вкусу.

Если бы у меня был выбор, я бы предпочел вообще не приезжать в столицу - я успел понять, что не люблю ни этот город, ни дворец, ни всех тех, кого называют высшим обществом. Да и с семьей, как оказалось, ничего, кроме крови, меня не связывало. Но с отца сталось бы прислать военный отряд с приказом доставить меня на праздник под конвоем или вообще в цепях - чтобы не сбежал по дороге. Так что я решил не искушать судьбу.

Этот день рождения оказался самым неприятным и утомительным в моей жизни. Вначале пришлось выдержать длинную и нудную церемонию вручения посоха - тяжеленной палки, окованной золотом, - борясь с выворачивающей челюсти зевотой под монотонное бормотание магов. А потом несколько часов во дворце старательно делать вид, что не замечаю напряженной скованности гостей. Но хуже всего оказался бал. Мать с некоторых пор начала все прозрачнее намекать, что мне "пора остепениться", то есть найти подходящую супругу, чтобы продолжить наш венценосный род. Подозреваю, именно с ее легкой руки на празднике собралась целая толпа девиц из благородных домов всей империи. Конечно, среди них были милые, приятные и достойные девушки, но стоило только вспомнить о планах моей матери, как в душе поднималось раздражение и глухая неприязнь ко всем этим дамам вместе взятым. Мне вообще пока не требовалась какая-то там жена, я вполне был доволен своей свободной жизнью.

Однако упрямству и настойчивости моей матери можно было только позавидовать. Ничуть не смущенная отсутствием энтузиазма с моей стороны, она не позволила мне и минуты отдохнуть, посылая пригласить на танец то одну "очаровательную крошку", то другую. Отказаться под насмешливыми взглядами отца и младшего брата я просто не мог.

Когда все это безобразие наконец закончилось, я устал настолько, что не осталось сил даже рассмотреть подарки. А ведь это был единственный приятный и с детства любимый момент праздника - добраться до содержимого ярких коробок и коробочек, украшенных блестками и бантами. Сегодня они занимали целый угол моей комнаты - единственной, оставленной мне в этом дворце после того, как отец подарил мне княжество в Хрустальной долине и велел немедленно отправиться в собственные владения.

\- Придется нам с вами подождать до завтра, - с усмешкой обратился я к подаркам, падая на кровать и сбрасывая неудобные бальные туфли. Взмахом руки приглушил свет в комнате. Стоило бы раздеться и лечь спать, но шевелиться было лень, да и ругать меня за то, что валяюсь в парадной мантии на постели, некому.

В тишине, нарушаемой только легким потрескиванием свечей, вдруг послышался слабый звук откуда-то от коробок. Я сел и прислушался, глядя в ту сторону, откуда доносился шум. Я предположил бы, что за подарками кто-то прячется, если бы не наложенное на комнату охранное заклинание, которое просто не позволило бы постороннему пробраться в мои покои. После того, как в собственной спальне я получил нож в спину от наемного убийцы, я больше не пренебрегаю давним советом наставника защищать жилище при помощи магии. Но заклинание светилось ровно, а значит, опасности для меня не было никакой. И все же с причиной непонятных звуков следовало разобраться сейчас же, тем более что во мне уже просто проснулось любопытство.

Недовольно поморщившись от того, что опять приходится напрягать уставшие ноги, я поднялся с кровати, подошел к подаркам и прислушался. Почти сразу же чутье подсказало мне, что следует обратить внимание на перевязанный широкой шелковой лентой легкомысленно-розового цвета ящик, занимавший целый угол комнаты. Стенки его удерживались вместе при помощи простого заклинания, рассеявшегося от легкого щелчка пальцев.

Мне пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы не распахнуть рот от удивления, когда из глубины ящика на меня уставились испуганные черные глаза. Именно их я увидел в первое мгновение, потом уже отметив, что глаза эти смотрели с тонкого бледного лица молодого мужчины, сидевшего в изящной серебряной клетке. Незнакомец, щурясь от света, чуть приподнял голову, и я изумленно вскинул брови, заметив тусклый отблеск серебра на его шее. Сдерживающая цепь…

Рабы не были чем-то особенным в любом дворянском доме. Каждый, у кого было достаточно денег, мог купить себе невольника. Чем богаче дом, тем их было больше: для работы, для развлечения господ. Но рабы-маги, дар которых сковывали заговоренными серебряными цепями, были большой редкостью. Потому что захватить в плен мага очень непросто, а удержать - еще труднее. Для этого магическая сила господина, подпитывающая сдерживающую цепь, должна превосходить силу раба - иначе он порвет оковы и освободится. Стоили такие рабы целое состояние, и владеть ими мог не каждый.

Серебряный ошейник на сидевшем передо мной человеке делал его королевским подарком. А если учесть его молодость и красоту, то поистине императорским.

\- Встань, - велел я невольнику, молча смотревшему на меня, и без всякой магии сорвал с дверцы клетки меленький замок. - Выходи.

О предназначении подарка нетрудно было догадаться по тому, что мужчина был обнажен. Когда он поднялся, неуверенно покачнувшись и вцепившись в клетку, чтобы не упасть, я мог рассмотреть его всего. Тонкий, изящный, с нежной кожей, очень светлой, словно почти не видевшей солнца. Узкие запястья и щиколотки. Неровно обрезанные пряди иссиня-черных волос, правильные черты лица. Под моим изучающим взглядом он слегка напрягся, так что я предположил, что он совсем недавно попал в рабство и еще не привык к своему положению. Об этом же говорило и то, что мужчина поднял на меня взгляд, хотя не получил на это разрешение. Однако его явно воспитывали, прежде чем подарить мне, - на плечах и руках невольника я отчетливо видел следы от магического кнута, который хлещет даже больнее обычного, но при этом не портит кожу.

\- Голоден? - не дожидаясь ответа, я обошел раба, провел пальцами по спине, отмечая совсем свежие остатки магии. Он вздрогнул от моего прикосновения, опять напрягся, но тут же его плечи обмякли, голова покорно опустилась. - Можешь поесть, - я подтолкнул мужчину к кровати, около которой на небольшом столике стояло блюдо с фруктами и вазочка с моими любимыми шоколадными конфетами.

Подчиняясь моим словам, невольник медленно приблизился к столику и опустился возле него на колени. Я проводил мужчину внимательным взглядом, отмечая грациозность всех его движений, не испорченную даже неуверенной походкой. В нем чувствовалась порода, благородное происхождение. С каждой секундой подарок нравился мне все больше.

Никогда раньше я не держал рабов для постели - у меня не было проблем найти себе спутницу или спутника на ночь. Но сейчас мысль о том, что этот красивый изящный мужчина принадлежит мне, и я могу сделать с ним все, что пожелаю, заставляла мою кровь быстрее бежать по венам. Будоражащий и порочный вкус власти…

\- Что такое? - спросил я, когда заметил, что мой невольник с тоской смотрит на фрукты, но так ни к чему до сих пор не притронулся. - Ты можешь взять, что хочешь, - разрешил я, подходя к нему и присаживаясь на постель. - Попробуй персики, это знаменитая Южная принцесса с берегов Теплого моря, - я сам взял янтарный кусочек плода и поднес к губам мужчины.

Он послушно принял угощение, лишь на миг замешкавшись. Прикрыв глаза, медленно разжевал. Сглотнул, заливаясь меловой бледностью. И тут же согнулся едва не вдвое, извергнув на ковер скудное содержимое желудка и содрогаясь в сухих спазмах.

\- И что с тобой таким делать? - покачал я головой и коротко шепнул заклинание, избавляясь от беспорядка.

\- Простите… - сжавшись в ожидании наказания, хрипло пробормотал мужчина и опять вскинул на меня глаза. - Это из-за отвара соммелии. Я… мне пришлось его выпить, перед тем, как… - он бросил короткий взгляд в сторону клетки.

Я поморщился. И всех дурман-трав эта была самой сильной и опасной: слишком часто из сладких снов, подаренных ею, уже не возвращались. А уж состояние после пробуждения… Удивительно, как мой подарок еще держался на ногах и что-то соображал. Я внимательнее всмотрелся в лицо мужчины, запоздало отмечая следы воздействия зелья: огромные, почти во всю радужку зрачки, бескровные сухие губы, мелкие бисеринки пота на висках. С этой проблемой нужно было что-то делать. Для начала - напоить раба отваром лечебных трав.

\- В постель, - властно приказал я, оглядываясь в поисках подходящего для моих целей сосуда.

Я не был так уж силен в зельях, но в свое время наставник все же заставил меня научиться варить несколько достаточно сложных противоядий и лечебных отваров. Уроки старого воспитателя уже не раз спасли мне жизнь, так что я всегда возил с собой небольшой запас трав - к сожалению, готовые зелья очень быстро теряли целительную силу, и тут не помогала даже магия.

Плеснув немного вина в старый железный кубок, найденный на камине, я разложил на столике у кровати свой «гербарий». Обхватив железо ладонями, мягко толкнул магию, согревая содержимое кубка. На мгновение остановился, припоминая порядок, в котором травы следовало добавлять в кипящую жидкость.

\- Остролист… - прошелестел дрожащий голос за моей спиной.

Удивленно выгнув бровь, я обернулся к кровати. Раб, приподнявшись на локте, внимательно смотрел на травы. Вот уж от кого я не ожидал помощи… На миг наши взгляды встретились, но мужчина тут же опустил ресницы.

\- Остролист, цветы левантии, златокрылка и корень сихиры… - тихо перечислил он, - основа очищающего зелья…

Усмехнувшись, я бросил в вино несколько длинных иссера-серебристых листочков. В комнате сразу же запахло свежестью. Цветы внесли в этот аромат медовую нотку, а сихира добавила горечи. Осторожно размешивая медленно густеющую жидкость, я думал о том, что мне достался не просто маг, а травник… возможно даже - зельевар. И это делало раба просто уникальным. Потому что искусству распознавать, собирать и использовать травы нужно было учиться, в отличие от магии, которая была врожденной. Я даже начал задумываться, кто же мог себе позволить сделать мне такой роскошный подарок и зачем?

\- Хм… - остудив напиток, я вновь обернулся к лежавшему в моей постели мужчине и присел рядом. - Давай, выпей это, - приподняв его голову, я поднес чашу к бледным губам.

Раб сделал несколько глотков и попытался отстраниться, но я заставил его допить все зелье. Он поморщился, но послушно осушил кубок, а потом бессильно откинулся на спину. Его начало мелко потряхивать. Уловив эту дрожь, я взял мужчину за подбородок и заставил повернуть голову к свету. Он покорно подчинился. На бледных щеках дрожали тени от длинных пушистых ресниц - в этот раз он, как и положено рабу, опустил глаза. А мне как раз захотелось увидеть их вновь.

\- Взгляни на меня, - потребовал я, продолжая удерживать мужчину. - Посмотри мне в глаза.

Задержавшись всего на мгновение, он выполнил мой приказ, и я снова встретил его удивительный взгляд. Ни у кого раньше не видел таких глаз. Черные-черные… подернутые сейчас легкой дымкой. Эти глаза завораживали. В первый момент они были почти пустыми, а потом вдруг вспыхнули, и мужчина весь дернулся, так что я чуть сильнее сжал пальцы, чтобы он не посмел отвернуться. Но он и не думал вырываться, только смотрел и смотрел мне в глаза, как будто не мог оторваться. Наконец я справился с гипнотическим притяжением его взгляда и отпустил невольника, отстраняясь от него. Мужчина тут же поспешил опустить голову.

\- У тебя нет имени, - задумчиво сказал я, очерчивая пальцами линию его плеча. Кожа мужчины была нежной и приятной на ощупь, а легкая дрожь, охватившая его от моих прикосновений, заставила меня опять улыбнуться. - Став рабом, ты потерял его, как и многое другое. Но нужно же мне тебя как-то называть… Я бы хотел, чтобы тебе нравилось новое обращение, так что можешь выбрать его сам.

\- Рин, - тут же удивленно отозвался мужчина. Он явно не ожидал, что я не стану связывать его новым именем (все же магия этого старого обряда никуда не исчезла, хоть и была забыта).

\- Ри-и-ин, - протянул я, пробуя имя на вкус. Короткое и звонкое, оно мне сразу понравилось. - Что ж, пусть будет Рин, - согласился я. - Ты знаешь ведь, зачем мне тебя подарили, Рин?

Поднявшись с постели, я начал раздеваться, повернувшись к мужчине спиной. Моя мать до сих пор в шоке от того, что я делаю это сам - ей кажется, что без помощи хотя бы парочки слуг избавиться от одежды ужасно тяжело. Хотя с ее нарядами это и не удивительно… Небрежно отбросив на спинку кресла тяжелую бархатную мантию, я довольно потянулся и начал расстегивать рубашку. Со стороны кровати не доносилось ни звука, как будто мой невольник даже дышать перестал. Вообще-то то, что он не ответил на мой вопрос, было непослушанием, но я решил не наказывать мужчину за это. Заставить его подчиняться силой я мог в любой момент, но это было бы так неинтересно. Мне хотелось приручить его.

\- Так что же? - рубашка последовала за мантией, туда же полетели и брюки. - Ты ведь знаешь? - более требовательно переспросил я, возвращаясь к кровати.

\- Да, - наконец едва слышно отозвался он.

Дождавшись этого короткого ответа, я опустился на кровать. По тону и по тому, как мужчина напрягся, стоило мне оказаться слишком близко, я предположил, что он боялся того, что может произойти дальше. Но мне совсем не нужен был дрожащий покорный раб в постели, да я и не собирался заходить слишком далеко, учитывая его нынешнее состояние. Я вообще решил, что не буду ни к чему принуждать Рина и остановлюсь, едва пойму, что он действительно не готов продолжать.

Обняв мужчину за талию, я притянул его ближе. Он тут же чуть выгнулся, словно стремясь отстраниться, и черные глазищи изумленно уставились на меня.

\- Что ж, тогда ты вполне можешь показать мне, что умеешь делать, - с легкой усмешкой сказал я.

Держать его в руках было приятно, поэтому я не позволил невольнику отодвинуться. Он тихо и как-то жалобно вздохнул, прикрыл глаза и потянулся к моему лицу. Сухие, пахнущие травами губы осторожно прикоснулись к моим, чуть дрогнули, когда я в ответ провел по ним языком. Поцелуй был неожиданно неопытным, как будто мужчина никогда прежде не делал ничего подобного. Я не удержался, и завладел губами Рина, наслаждаясь его мягким покорным ртом. Когда я отпустил его, черные глаза были подернутый легкой поволокой, а на бледных щеках затеплился едва заметный румянец.

Мужчина замер на несколько мгновений, но я не торопил его, не пытался ни к чему подтолкнуть. И был вознагражден за свое терпение легкими, почти невесомыми прикосновениями горячих губ к шее и ключицам. Очень медленно Рин спускался все ниже, и мне пришлось прикусить губы, чтобы не издать ни звука и не спугнуть его. Эти дразнящие поцелуи были так невинны и приятны.

Мужчина уже спустился к груди, и его губы прокладывали дорожку к моему соску, как вдруг Рин вздрогнул и с приглушенным вскриком отшатнулся. Он рванулся так сильно, что я от неожиданности чуть не выпустил его из объятий. А потом напряженное тело невольника как-то разом обмякло в моих руках.


	2. Сны и реальность

_Прозрачные синие волны ударяются в берег и быстро отступают, унося с собой белые хлопья переливчатой пены. Мы сидим на песке - я и Таэль. Наш замок возносится в небо белыми башнями, а бесстрашные воины защищают стены от драконов прибоя. Намокшие туники липнут к телам, и на груди брата сквозь почти прозрачную ткань переливается червонным золотом диковинный знак - три мерцающих лепестка, похожих на тюльпан. Они то высвечивают искрой сквозь батист, то становятся едва заметны._  
  
\- Какой красивый цветок, - пульсирующее сияние завораживает меня.  
  
\- Глупый, - смеется брат и с легким превосходством смотрит на меня. - Это знак огня - моей стихии.  
  
Таэль такой большой и сильный - ему уже целых девять лет. И главная башня замка, построенная им, такая высокая, что я не могу дотянуться до ее шпиля, даже привстав на цыпочки. Брат опять смеется, но я не обижаюсь на него, потому что его руки уже подхватывают меня и поднимают вверх, позволяя водрузить белый бумажный флажок над столицей нашего детского королевства. А потом он кружит меня, и смеемся уже мы оба - счастливо и беззаботно.  
  
Таэль подбрасывает меня… Порыв ветра подхватывает мое ставшим невесомым тело, уносит все выше. Я вижу, как бирюзовый прибой наливается алым, захлестывает ноги брата, вскипает вокруг него, знак над сердцем у Таэля вспыхивает настоящим огнем - и я отчаянно выкрикиваю имя самого дорогого мне человека…  
  
***  
\- Рин, - позвал я и встряхнул мужчину за плечи. Не дождавшись реакции, щелкнул пальцами, призывая маленький огненный шарик, осветивший лицо моего невольника.  
  
Если бы несколько мгновений назад он не целовал меня, можно было бы подумать, что мужчина уснул: закрытые глаза, легкое ровное дыхание, расслабленные черты лица. Он выглядел таким умиротворенным… И все же это был обморок, хотя я так и не понял его причины.  
  
Пока я вглядывался в лицо Рина, он побледнел, ресницы задрожали, с губ сорвалось чье-то имя. В этом почти беззвучном зове было столько страсти и отчаяния, что у меня в груди шевельнулось глухое раздражение.  
  
\- Кто такой Таэль? – недовольно спросил я, еще раз встряхнув раба. Он принадлежит мне и не смеет думать о ком-то еще.  
  
\- Мой брат, - неожиданно ответил Рин, слегка снисходительно, как будто объясняя ребенку очевидные вещи. - Таниэль - мой старший брат.  
  
Брат… Для меня это слово звучит холодно и неприятно - оно напоминает об избалованном мальчике с лисьим личиком, в полной мере унаследовавшем мерзкий характер нашего отца. Но я знаю, что родственные отношения в моей семье далеки от идеала.  
  
Отогнав от себя неприятные образы, я заставил огонек вспыхнуть чуть ярче, чтобы лучше рассмотреть свой подарок. Ведь вначале я был удивлен, обнаружив его, а потом… было как-то не до внимательного осмотра.  
  
Погладив кончиками пальцев лицо мужчины - гладкие щеки, нежная кожа, - я спустился ниже, очертил контур плеча, провел по тонкой руке, прослеживая бледные голубоватые ниточки вен. Споткнулся о едва заметный шрам, пересекающий запястье. Нахмурившись, я проверил вторую руку, обнаружив и там почти выведенный лекарствами и магией след. Нетрудно было догадаться об их происхождении. Не знаю когда и почему, но Рин отважился воззвать к Обрывающей Жизни*.  
  
\- Где сейчас твой брат? - рассеянно спросил я, прикидывая, каким образом Рин мог бы попасть в рабство и не стоит ли мне ожидать, что однажды объявится кто-то из его близких и попытается освободить мужчину.  
  
\- Он умер, - пробормотал Рин, потом вдруг вздрогнул, его дыхание сбилось, и я почувствовал, что раб приходит в себя.  
  
\- Очнулся? - подброшенный вверх, огненный шарик послушно застыл над кроватью. Я строго спросил: - Ты что, болен? Только не пытайся убедить меня, что этот обморок тоже из-за соммелии.  
  
\- Простите… господин, - мужчина запнулся всего на миг, но голос предал его, дрогнув на явно непривычном обращении. - Я здоров. Просто немного ослаб… Дорога в столицу… я впервые путешествовал пешком, - Рин с трудом подбирал слова, чтобы не нарушить еще один запрет, налагавшийся на рабов: никто из утративших свободу не смел упоминать при хозяине о своей прежней жизни. - Прошу вашего снисхождения, - он коснулся ошейника кончиками пальцев в жесте раскаяния, как и положено хорошему рабу. - Чем я могу загладить свою вину?  
  
\- Займись наконец тем, для чего предназначен! - схватив мужчину за волосы, я потянул его голову вниз, к своему паху. - И в этот раз постарайся не разочаровать меня!  
  
Я помнил о своем решении ни к чему не принуждать Рина, но он заслуживал наказания за попытку обмануть меня. Что-что, а распознавать ложь при дворе императора учились едва ли не с младенчества. Бить рабов я считал недостойным, но в моем распоряжении имелись и другие способы преподать невольнику урок.  
  
\- Господин? - он мгновенно побледнел и задрожал.  
  
Тонкие ноздри затрепетали, уловив запах моего тела, а уголки губ поползли вниз. Ни один нормально обученный раб не позволил бы себе подобного выражения лица. И не испытывал бы такого страха. Я не спешил вмешиваться и подгонять замешкавшегося невольника. Внимательно наблюдал, как он медленно склоняется ко мне. Я даже подумал, что он решится… Но тут черные глаза, показавшиеся просто огромными на бескровном лице, почти с мольбой поднялись на меня.  
  
Если бы я хотел сломать Рина, сейчас это было бы легко.  
  
\- Разве тебя не обучали этому? - обхватив лицо раба, я с силой нажал на его щеки, заставляя приоткрыть рот. Обращенные ко мне глаза подозрительно заблестели, но высвободиться мужчина не посмел.  
  
\- Нет, - почти беззвучно ответил он.  
  
Я разжал пальцы, освобождая его. Вздохнув с облегчением, Рин нервно облизнул губы. Вот сейчас он был предельно искренен… И соблазнителен в своей неопытности, в своем страхе. Все еще придерживая мужчину за густые и непривычно длинные для раба волосы, я потянул его вверх и впился в мягкий рот властным поцелуем. Раб ответил сразу же - легко, неуверенно и сладко. Стройное тело послушно прильнуло ко мне… Через какое-то время я ощутил, как оно прогибается в стремлении прижаться теснее, а в мое бедро упирается что-то твердое. И эта недвусмысленная реакция всего лишь на поцелуй вызвала во мне схожий отклик.  
  
Опрокинув Рина на спину, я прижал его своим весом, наслаждаясь непередаваемым ощущением власти над покорным и отзывчивым партнером. Мужчина ответил низким бархатным стоном, полным удовольствия. Мне захотелось вновь услышать этот чувственный звук, и я провел ладонью по шее невольника, погладил кончиками пальцев тонкую ключицу. Кожа под моими пальцами просто горела, дыхание Рина участилось, и я отпустил его губы, чтобы раб не вздумал опять потерять сознание. Он тут же запрокинул голову, открывая для меня шею, вибрирующее в стоне горло. И хотя это раб должен был ласкать меня, а не наоборот, я не удержался от соблазна провести губами по нежной коже, прихватить, прикусить ее в изгибе, чуть ниже бьющейся жилки. Рин судорожно вздохнул, обхватывая меня за спину, притискивая к себе еще сильнее. Такой чувствительный…  
  
\- Ты никогда не спал с мужчиной? - я был уверен, что это так, и все же мне хотелось услышать подтверждение из уст самого Рина.  
  
\- Никогда, - на выдохе, срывающимся низким голосом, который так нравился мне.  
  
Рин словно создан был для любви. Чуткое отзывчивое тело реагировало на каждое прикосновение, и я сам не заметил, как увлекся… Провести пальцами дорожку от подбородка до тугих темных сосков, подразнить их легкими прикосновениями - и поймать новый сладкий стон. Огладить ладонями узкие бедра - и ощутить, как тело тянется за ласкающими руками. Наметить губами легкие прикосновения по груди, дрожащему животу, все ниже, до маленькой раковины пупка, и еще ниже - к темным завиткам волос. И получить в ответ такой разряд желания, от которого у самого по спине бархатными лапками пробегает дрожь. Прикусить выступающую косточку на бедре - и насладиться зрелищем тонких пальцев, сминающих золотистый шелк простыни…  
  
Чуть отстранившись, я смог оценить красоту невольника в новом свете. Свободно раскинувшийся на моей постели, с рассыпавшимися по подушке волосами и потемневшими от поцелуев жаркими губами, Рин был воплощением соблазна. Красивый, горящий в огне желания и жаждущий моих ласк. Мысль о том, что все это принадлежит мне и только мне, вызвала тягучую волну тепла в паху.  
  
\- Идеальный подарок, - прошептал я, отводя со лба мужчины прилипшую влажную прядь. Длинные ресницы затрепетали, и мне тут же захотелось увидеть его глаза, его взгляд. - Посмотри на меня, - приказал я. Рин подчинился.  
  
Черные, подернутые нежной поволокой глаза невольника притягивали, как два омута. Я склонялся к его лицу, пока наши губы не соприкоснулись. Рот Рина мгновенно приоткрылся, и я почувствовал легкое приглашающее прикосновение его языка. Этот поцелуй был долгим и мягким. Время от времени я немного отстранялся, прикусывая нижнюю губу Рина, и позволял ему вдохнуть немного воздуха, а потом вновь жадно впивался в его рот, выпивая очередной стон, как золотое игристое вино.  
  
Опираясь одной рукой на постель, второй я продолжал поглаживать невольника - кончиками пальцев, как натянутую струну. И чем ниже я спускался, тем громче звучала эта струна, обволакивая мое тело тягучей медовой сладостью желания. А когда мои пальцы обожглись о напряженно-твердую плоть, мелодия оборвалась неожиданно звонким вскриком. На плоский белый живот плеснула теплая струйка, и трепетавшее в моих руках тело знакомо обмякло.  
  
Оторвавшись от припухших ярких губ, я убедился, что мой невольник опять лишился чувств. Только в этот раз причина была мне ясна, ее можно было увидеть и потрогать, уловить ее пряный запах в воздухе.  
  
Я усмехнулся легкой вспышке гордости в груди от того, что довел невольника до такого состояния. О да! Факт, достойный войти в легенду, - наследник императора ласкал своего раба, пока тот не потерял сознание от удовольствия. А потом принц лежал и любовался на дело рук своих...  
  
Еще раз улыбнувшись своим мыслям, я отстранился от Рина и очистил его тело при помощи магии. Немного подумал, стоит ли приводить мужчину в чувство, но потом решил, что все равно пора спать, так что нет смысла лишний раз дергать его. Вопроса о том, где именно будет спать мой раб, не возникало - место Рина в моей постели, другого у него не будет. Поэтому я прикрыл невольника легким покрывалом, сам лег на свободную половину кровати и практически сразу заснул. Этот длинный-длинный день наконец закончился.  
  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
* Обрывающая Жизни - одно из имен богини Смерти.


End file.
